1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which conducts recording using a liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet light.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a recording apparatus which conducts recording using a liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet light, such as ultraviolet (UV) curable ink. The recording apparatus may include: for example, a recording head which ejects, to a recording medium, recording liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet light; and a UV irradiator such as a light source which applies ultraviolet light to the recording medium. The UV irradiator is positioned downstream of the recording head in a conveyance direction of the recording medium. The UV irradiator may be positioned immediately downstream of the recording head in the conveyance direction in order to prevent bleed of the recording liquid on the recording medium. Here, the bleed means excessive spreading.